ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Star Trek Universe vs Star Trek Production
Is there some way to distinguish between Trek Universe articles and Trek Production pages? I recently hit "random page" and got an actor, but thought it was a character for a few seconds. If there was some kind of initial, bold opening distinguishment...? --The Rev 02:05, 28 April 2006 (UTC) :That's probably not a bad idea... I've thought about that at one time myself. Perhaps even some difference in the page colors? I dunno... -- Renegade54 13:17, 3 May 2006 (UTC) ::Maybe as simple as a indented, italicized notice (applied via a template) like the following would suffice: This is a Star Trek production-related article. - Intricated 15:54, 3 May 2006 (UTC) :::They have a interesting thing at wookiepedia where they put little icons in the upper right corner of the article to note what era the article is from. (see http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Galactic_Empire the icons on the same line as the title) maybe something like this could be used here. and not just for production/universe but for other things maybe. just little visual tags that classify the article better than catagories. --Bp 16:06, 3 May 2006 (UTC) ::::I like this idea. Jaz talk 04:09, 8 May 2006 (UTC) :::I have made an first draft type thing at Template:Realworld. --Bp 23:19, 10 May 2006 (UTC) :::::Some thoughts, especially about the suggested template: :::::*The idea itself isn't a new one, search for something like "Meta-template", probably in the TF-archives. These old discussions should be considered, although some opinions might have changed. :::::*That said, I like the general design of this one. It's small enough (and placed in a corner, away from the content) to not be too distracting while still being visible for anyone who needs to see it. :::::*I'm not convinced of the specific design. I think the box is too small for any meaningful image, that should be replaced with something iconic. I can try to create a fitting graphic later. Also, the template should link to a page that actually explains what "Production POV" means and why it might be important to note that fact on a page. :::::*I also think that we should stick to the term "Production POV" that is already in use anywhere else (that means, move and rephrase the template). :::::*This layout could also be used for other "non-article" pages, for example disambiguation pages, policies&guidelines, project pages etc., probably each with a different background color and icon. However, I don't like the idea of using this on standard "in-universe" articles, and don't think it should be used for something like article classification (person vs. starship vs. planet ...). :::::*Last (and probably least, for the time being), we should make sure that the implementation of this template doesn't conflict with others placed in the top right corner. Template:Shortcut is the only one I can think of at the moment... :::::-- Cid Highwind 07:56, 11 May 2006 (UTC) ::I changed it to look more like the template:meta suggestions/standard-notice and I added the link that you suggested at Template talk:Realworld. Agree that in-universe articles should not have a box. It doesn't conflict with template:shortcut. So, all that's left is the Wykoff picture and text "real world". That's a joke. The point was to inform and entertain but, if you think it should just be very straight forward and joke free, that's fine. I like it with the joke personally. --Bp 11:20, 11 May 2006 (UTC) :::::I changed the border color and style back to the same format that is used for the title underline. I like the fact that these seem to be connected the way they appear now. Regarding the joke - to be honest, I didn't even recognize it as such, and while I don't mind having a joke here or there, I don't think it's wise to have one at such a central location: A joke about POV on a template about POV. It's rather confusing, I guess... -- Cid Highwind 12:12, 11 May 2006 (UTC)